Electronic devices such as imaging devices, for example, may include modules to perform various tasks, or imaging operations. Such modules may be modularly engageable and/or detachable from such electronic devices. Further, such modules may include motive components such as transmissions and other components to aid in performing the tasks or operations that the module is designed to carry out. In some situations, such modules may be powered by and/or receive motive force from the electronic device with which the module is engaged.